Rate That Box Art
Rate That Box Art is a B8 contest ran by SHINE GET 64 where a different box art (or two!) will be presented to be rated on a 1 to 10 scale every day. Every box art in existence needs to be rated RIGHT HERE!. Just nominate a game and SHINE will add it to the list (probably). When nominating a box art please tell SHINE the region (NTSC, PAL, JPN) as well as the console it's for. Or just provide a picture of it to make things easier. Rules - Just rate .1-10! - All box arts are the North American version unless otherwise noted. - I reserve the right to change a box art to the NA version if it's mostly the same for the region nominated Results # Revenge of the Beefsteak Tomatoes (2600) - 9.81 (38 votes) # Mega Man 10 (WW) - 9.79 (24 votes) # M.U.L.E. (C64) - 9.77 (28 votes) # Punny and Palmer at the Ghettolympics!! (Xobox) - 9.76 (41 votes) # AAARGH! (AST)(PAL) - 9.76 (25 votes) # Root Beer Tapper (CVIS) - 9.73 (15 votes) # Amidar (2600) - 9.71 (13 votes) # Mega Man 9 (WW)- 9.66 (30 votes) # 3-D Tic-Tac-Toe (2600) - 9.64 (13 votes) # Frogger II: Threeedeep! (2600) - 9.62 (13 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (SNES)(JPN) - 9.61 (14 votes) # Impossible Creatures (PC) - 9.60 (22 votes) # Super Smash Bros (N64)(JPN) - 9.58 (29 votes) # Tetris (NES) - 9.57 (30 votes) # Dalek Attack (Amiga)(PAL) - 9.55 (18 votes) # Chase H.Q. (AST)(PAL) - 9.55 (14 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon w/ Raiho (PS2) - 9.55 (10 votes) # Super Mario Strikers (GCN) - 9.55 (9 votes) # Bubble Bobble (FMT)(JPN) - 9.54 (12 votes) # The Great Giana Sisters (C64)(PAL) - 9.46 (7 votes) # Bonanza Bros (Amiga)(PAL) - 9.42 (14 votes) # Phalanx (SNES) - 9.32 (17 votes) # Clash at Demonhead (NES) - 9.30 (15 votes) # Crazy Taxi 2 (DC) - 9.25 (12 votes) # Blackthorne (SNES) - 9.23 (9 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings & the Lost Ocean (GCN) - 9.21 (7 votes) # Terry Pratchett's Discworld (PSX)(PAL) - 9.19 (8 votes) # 3-D WorldRunner (NES) - 9.19 (8 votes) # Afro Samurai (PS3) - 9.17 (11 votes) # Othello (2600) - 9.16 (14 votes) # Ghostbusters: The Video Game (X360) - 9.15 (10 votes) # Bucky O'Hare (NES) - 9.13 (15 votes) # Evidence: The Last Ritual (PC) - 9.13 (11 votes) # One-on-One Basketball (Atari 7800) - 9.12 (10 votes) # Shadow Hearts: Covenant (PS2)(JPN) - 9.10 (8 votes) # Shatterhand (NES) - 9.08 (6 votes) # Cool Spot (Gen) - 9.07 (27 votes) # Football Manager 2007 (PC)(PAL) - 9.06 (8 votes) # The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (PS2)(JPN) - 9.06 (8 votes) # Donkey Kong (INTV)(PAL) - 8.99 (33 votes) # Track & Field II (NES) - 8.99 (9 votes) # The New Zealand Story (AMI)(PAL) - 8.97 (14 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Wii) - 8.96 (17 votes) # Deadly Duck (2600) - 8.94 (27 votes) # Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (DS)(JPN) - 8.94 (13 votes) # Batman: Revenge of the Joker (GEN) - 8.94 (8 votes) # Okami (PS2) - 8.93 (20 votes) # Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (PC) - 8.93 (9 votes) # Cosmic Carnage (32X) - 8.93 (8 votes) # Super Street Basketball (GB)(JPN) - 8.90 (10 votes) # Bad Cat (C64)(PAL) - 8.89 (18 votes) # Metal Slug (NEO) - 8.89 (11 votes) # Ninja Scooter Simulator (C64)(PAL) - 8.87 (21 votes) # Super Mario USA (NES)(JPN) - 8.86 (9 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project (NES) - 8.85 (11 votes) # Battletoads & Double Dragon (SNES) - 8.85 (10 votes) # Cheetahmen II (NES) - 8.84 (12 votes) # MadWorld (Wii) - 8.83 (18 votes) # Bride of the Robot (Amiga) - 8.83 (15 votes) # Grim Fandango (PC) - 8.83 (9 votes) # Beavis and Butt-head: Bunghole in One (PC) - 8.82 (14 votes) # Extreme Sports With the Berenstain Bears (GBC) - 8.81 (16 votes) # Tottemo! Lucky Man: Lucky Cookie Roulette de Totsugeki (SNES)(JPN) - 8.80 (11 votes) # Football Manager 2005 (PC)(PAL) - 8.80 (8 votes) # Irritating Stick (PSX) - 8.78 (21 votes) # Jump Superstars (DS)(JPN) - 8.78 (13 votes) # Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars (Wii) - 8.78 (17 votes) # Gremlins (2600) - 8.78 (6 votes # Kennedy Approach (C64) - 8.77 (12 votes) # Time Lord (NES) - 8.76 (9 votes) # The Horde (3D0) - 8.75 (8 votes) # Love Love Truck (PSX)(JPN) - 8.74 (21 votes) # Space Harrier (SMS)(JPN) - 8.74 (10 votes) # Golden Sun (GBA) - 8.73 (16 votes) # Tennis no Oji-Sama: Love of Prince Bitter (PS2) (JPN) - 8.73 (15 votes) # Football Manager 2006 (PC)(PAL) - 8.73 (8 votes) # Caveman Games (NES) - 8.71 (14 votes) # NBA 2K10 (PS3) - 8.71 (7 votes) # The Conduit (Wii) - 8.70 (9 votes) # Communist Mutants From Space (2600) - 8.69 (20 votes) # Namco x Capcom (PS2)(JPN) - 8.68 (18 votes) # Splatterhouse 3 (Gen) - 8.65 (6 votes) # Shaq-Fu (SNES) - 8.63 (20 votes) # Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (GB) - 8.63 (12 votes) # Ultimate Duck Hunting (Wii) - 8.63 (9 votes) # Teddy Boy (SMS)(SA) - 8.63 (7 votes) # Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight (NES) - 8.62 (11 votes) # The Immortal (Gen) - 8.61 (16 votes) # Ryuuko no Ken: Ten-Chi-Jin (SNK Best Collection) (PS2)(JPN) - 8.61 (9 votes) # Contra 4 (DS) - 8.60 (10 votes) # Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos (NES) - 8.59 (16 votes) # Sam & Max Hit the Road (PC) - 8.59 (15 votes) # No More Heroes (Wii)(PAL) - 8.58 (18 votes) # Infinite Undiscovery (X360) - 8.58 (13 votes) # Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (NES) - 8.58 (10 votes) # Pitfall! (2600) - 8.58 (9 votes) # Ninja Gaiden (GG) (PAL) - 8.58 (4 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Limited Edition (PS3) - 8.57 (28 votes) # Mario Party 3 (N64)(JPN) - 8.57 (18 votes) # Street Fighter 2 Turbo (SNES) - 8.57 (14 votes) # Puzzled (GBC) - 8.57 (11 votes) # Insects in Space (C64) - 8.56 (14 votes) # Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete (PSX) - 8.56 (8 votes) # Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Cobi's Journey (GBC) - 8.56 (5 votes) # Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball (SNES) - 8.54 (16 votes) # Conquest of the Crystal Palace (NES) - 8.50 (10 votes) # Pit-Fighter (LYNX) - 8.50 (8 votes) # Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly Director's Cut (XBOX)(PAL) - 8.50 (5 votes) # Wild Woody (SCD) - 8.50 (4 votes) # Pepsiman (PSX)(JPN) - 8.47 (17 votes) # Wario Land: Shake It (Wii)(PAL) - 8.46 (12 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (GB) - 8.46 (12 votes) # Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (ZX)(PAL) - 8.45 (11 votes) # The Adventures of Bayou Billy (NES) - 8.45 (11 votes) # Bad Dudes (NES) - 8.45 (7 votes) # Treasure Island Dizzy (C64) - 8.44 (9 votes) # King of the Monsters 2 (NEO) - 8.44 (8 votes) # Metal Slug 7 (DS)(JPN) - 8.41 (8 votes) # Animal Soccer World (PS2)(PAL) - 8.40 (20 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (PS2) - 8.38 (17 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (PS3)(JPN) - 8.38 (8 votes) # Operation Shadow (N-Gage)(PAL) - 8.36 (11 votes) # The Mystery of the Druids (PC) - 8.36 (8 votes) # Hudson Hawk (AMI)(PAL) - 8.36 (8 votes) # Chiller (NES)(PAL) - 8.36 (7 votes) # Holiday Lemmings 1994 (AMI)(PAL) - 8.36 (7 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (SNES) - 8.35 (13 votes) # Ninjabread Man (Wii) - 8.34 (16 votes) # Trouballs (GBC) - 8.33 (10 votes) # Tempest 2000 (JAG) - 8.33 (10 votes) # Action in New York (NES)(PAL) - 8.33 (7 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition - 8.33 (6 votes) # Medal of Honor: European Assault (GCN) - 8.33 (3 votes) # Missing: Since January (PC) - 8.32 (16 votes) # Pac Man (Atari 8-bit) - 8.32 (14 votes) # Football Manager 2007 (PC)(PAL) - 8.32 (11 votes) # Ninja Golf (2600) - 8.31 (12 votes) # Moon (DS) - 8.31 (10 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (PS3) - 8.31 (8 votes) # Double Dragon II: The Revenge (NES) - 8.31 (7 votes) # Kung Food (Lynx) - 8.30 (10 votes) # Riviera: The Promised Land (PSP) - 8.30 (11 votes) # Advance Wars: Days of Ruin (DS) - 8.30 (10 votes) # Thrash Rally (NEOGEO) - 8.30 (5 votes) # Operation C (GB) - 8.30 (5 votes) # X-Man (2600) - 8.29 (18 votes) # Star Fox (SNES)(JPN) - 8.29 (16 votes) # Super Smash Bros (N64) - 8.27 (22 votes) # Heavy Rain (PS3)(PAL) - 8.25 (22 votes) # Eternal Poison (PS2) - 8.24 (18 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions (PSP) - 8.24 (14 votes) # Okami (Wii) - 8.23 (20 votes) # Yume Penguin Monogatari (NES)(JPN) - 8.23 (10 votes) # Capcom vs SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 Pro (DC)(JPN) - 8.22 (9 votes) # Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (Wii) - 8.18 (26 votes) # Jungle Hunt (5200) - 8.18 (12 votes) # Bionic Commando (NES) - 8.18 (11 votes) # I Want My Mommy (2600) - 8.17 (12 votes) # Mega Man 3 (NES)(PAL) - 8.16 (18 votes) # Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes (Wii)(JPN) - 8.16 (12 votes) # Super Mario Bros (NES)(PAL) - 8.16 (12 votes) # Slave Zero (DC) - 8.16 (12 votes) # Dairantou Smash Bros X (Wii)(JPN)- 8.15 (25 votes) # Jump Ultimate Stars (DS)(JPN) - 8.15 (13 votes) # Borderlands (PS3) - 8.14 (14 votes) # Yoshi (GB) - 8.13 (12 votes) # The Battle of Olympus (NES) - 8.12 (13 votes) # Dr. Mario (NES) - 8.12 (13 votes) # LocoRoco (PSP)(PAL) - 8.11 (9 votes) # Popeye no Beach Volleyball (GG)(JPN) - 8.10 (10 votes) # TV Sports Football (TG16) - 8.10 (7 votes) # Sonic Blast Man (SNES)(JPN) - 8.09 (11 votes) # Seastalker (C64) - 8.08 (6 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (PS2) - 8.07 (25 votes) # Tekken 6 (PS3) - 8.07 (11 votes) # Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (DS) - 8.07 (7 votes) # The Hunt for Red October (Atari ST)(PAL) - 8.06 (9 votes) # Super Mario Land (GB) - 8.06 (7 votes) # Faceball (TCD)(JPN) - 8.06 (7 votes) # KABOOM! (5200) - 8.05 (10 votes) # Metroid Prime (GCN) - 8.04 (18 votes) # Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (PS3) - 8.04 (13 votes) # Mutant League Football (GEN) - 8.02 (13 votes) # Super Mario Bros (NES)(JPN) - 8.02 (12 votes) # Mega Man 5 (NES) - 8.00 (12 votes) # KuruKuru * Princess: Yume no White Quartet (DS)(JPN) - 8.00 (9 votes) # Crazy Train (MSX)(PAL) - 8.00 (7 votes) # Vigilante (SMS) - 8.00 (5 votes) # Cross Edge (PS3) - 8.00 (5 votes) # Petz Hamsters 2 (DS) - 7.99 (16 votes) # Zone of the Enders: The Second Runner (PS2) - 7.98 (10 votes) # Shamus (GBC) - 7.97 (7 votes) # Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu (NES)(PAL) - 7.96 (13 votes) # Hat Trick Hero S (SAT)(JPN) - 7.95 (10 votes) # Wishbone and the Amazing Odyssey (PC) - 7.94 (8 votes) # Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (DS) - 7.93 (7 votes) # Puzzle Series: Jigsaw Puzzle: Koinu Mekuri Hen (DS)(JPN) - 7.92 (10 votes) # A Boy and His Blob (NES) - 7.91 (20 votes) # Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) - 7.90 (24 votes) # Kool-Aid Man (INTV) - 7.90 (14 votes) # Toughman Contest (32X) - 7.90 (12 votes) # Hexen (N64) - 7.88 (5 votes) # S.C.A.T.: Special Cybernetic Attack Team (NES) - 7.88 (5 votes) # Raw Danger! (PS2) - 7.87 (6 votes) # River City Ransom (NES) - 7.86 (14 votes) # Denki Groove Jigoku V: SweepStation Version (PSX)(JPN) - 7.86 (7 votes) # Super Mario 64 (N64) - 7.85 (31 votes) # Wild 9 (PSX) - 7.83 (9 votes) # Katamari Forever (PS3) - 7.83 (7 votes) # Magic Boy (SNES) - 7.83 (6 votes) # Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (DS)(PAL) - 7.82 (11 votes) # Fatal Fury (NEOGEO) - 7.81 (13 votes) # Chakan (Gen) - 7.81 (11 votes) # Freedom Force vs. The Third Reich (PC) - 7.80 (6 votes) # Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Tara's Adventure (GBC) - 7.80 (5 votes) # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Echoes From the Past (Gen) - 7.80 (5 votes) # Out of this World (SNES) - 7.79 (17 votes) # Worm War I (2600) - 7.78 (9 votes) # Tropico 2: Pirate Cove (Mac) - 7.78 (9 votes)